


Undertale Oneshots

by OptimisticUpbeat (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm really horrible at tags, M/M, More tags will be added later, Multi, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, There will be no sins here, or I change my mind and write the sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OptimisticUpbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Undertale Oneshots Book.</p>
<p>The first chapter is just gonna be the introduction.</p>
<p>There will be no sins unless requested or stated otherwise.</p>
<p>Let's see how far this book will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale Oneshots

Hello again.  
Requests are open at the moment, feel free to request any character. And I mean /any/ character uvu

The reader's gender is up to the requester or they're just gender-neutral.

Here's a list of what I'm writing;  
Chara/Reader  
Asriel/Child!Reader  
Toriel/Reader  
Sans/Reader  
Sans/Frisk/Papyrus

Most of them will be either be romantic or fluff.

Have a great day/night and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
